<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Your Little Heart by TragicAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462836">Break Your Little Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex'>TragicAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rock and Diamonds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, I am co-opting songs from pop punk bands I like for this au not sorry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Seungcheol and Joshua talk about everything that happened, Seungcheol really is the common sense of this universe, Songfic, everyone apart from joshua and seungcheol are background characters im going to be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Inspired by Break your Little Heart by All Time Low</p><p>It's been 5 years since Joshua had last seen Jeonghan in person and 4 years since Jeonghan had broken his heart. Finally they see each other at one of Joshua's shows because Jihoon wants to introduce two of the band he manages to each other, there are a lot of conflicting emotions Joshua is feeling over this. He ends up talking to Seungcheol about everything that happened between them in the back of the bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rock and Diamonds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Your Little Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year and contrary to popular belief and past behaviour I can actually upload two fics with in a week, anyway heres the beginning to my new AU series. Where the svt members are all in rock bands and Jihoon is the suffering manager.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua knew he was going to be here, so he didn’t know why he was being so affected by the fact he could see him watching as he played. He had crafted the setlist almost too well, he knew to play this song last, it was the one most likely to make him feel emotional, but also the best one to leave the crowd wanting more. Playing it this one time, felt so different than any other time. Maybe it was because the person who it was about was listening to it, listening to the way Joshua’s voice cracked during the last chorus, seeing all the pain Joshua had been feeling all poured into this one song. 5 years since Joshua last saw him in person, 4 years since their relationship had ended, over a fucking text.</p><p><em>‘When I break your little heart in two,’ </em>Joshua made sure to lock eyes with him as he sung the last line. Every ounce of pain and betrayal being brought up all over again.</p><p>Joshua panted after the song ended, and fled the stage before saying goodbye. He couldn’t stay up there and pretend to be happy and excited as he said goodbye to the crowd, when all he wanted to do was crawl into a ditch. He flopped down onto one of the speakers back stage, taking his guitar off his shoulder and putting it down next to him. He took a deep breath in, and when he breathed out, he felt a little lighter than he did before.</p><p>He heard, Vernon, Chan and Jun saying bye and telling everyone to check out their music as they left to join him backstage. Vernon immediately took his bass off his shoulder and gave it too one of the backstage hands to put it away. Jun went over to his guitar case to put his guitar away, giving Joshua more space. Vernon and Chan however immediately went over to Joshua, Vernon crouching down in front of him.</p><p>‘Hyung are you okay?’ Vernon asked softly.</p><p>‘He was there,’ Joshua croaked out, he swallowed, trying to stop his throat from feeling so dry, ‘In the audience, god I knew he was going to be there, but seeing him again, now, I just,’ Joshua stopped mid-sentence, he took a deep breath he didn’t want to cry, not now, not when he knew he had to face him.</p><p>‘Hyung if you don’t want to see him you don’t have to, we can go and talk to them we can tell them you’re sick or something,’ Chan said, stepping closer to Joshua, ‘It’s okay to still be hurt.’</p><p>Joshua shook his head, ‘No. I can do this, I’ll be okay. Plus, I mean Jihoon would kill me if I didn’t make an effort.’</p><p>‘You should have told him about your past with Jeonghan-ssi, you know he would understand,’ Vernon said, sighing softly.</p><p>‘It’s not any of his business,’ Joshua replied, he stood up ‘Let’s get this over with, before I can think better of it.’</p><p>Jun came over to Joshua and put a hand on his shoulder, ‘You’re not doing this alone hyung.’</p><p>Joshua nodded, he left the backstage area and went out into the bar area. The other three close behind him, they went over to where Jeonghan, Jihoon and four other guys were stood. Two of them Joshua was able to quickly recognise as Mingyu and Seungcheol. It had been over five years since he’d last seen them. He had avoided telling anyone that knew both him and Jeonghan that he had come back to Korea. Somehow in the two years he had been back he had successfully avoided anyone that use to know him, but now here he was confronted with his past all at once.</p><p>Luckily for Joshua, Jihoon was the first to spot them and quickly beckoned Joshua and his band over. Joshua hanged back a bit following behind Jun, he kinda hoped none of them would be able to recognise him, but of course that hope was soon out lived.</p><p>‘Guys, this is the band Rocket, I wanted to-‘ Jihoon began but was cut off by Seungcheol.</p><p>‘Joshua, Is that actually you? I thought it might have been when we saw you on stage, god it’s been years’ Seungcheol said stepping forward. ‘Sorry Jihoon for interrupting.’</p><p>‘It’s fine, wait you guys know each other?’ Jihoon asked, looking at Joshua for information.</p><p>‘Yeah I use to know Mingyu, Seungcheol and um Jeonghan, before I went back to the states, 5 years ago,’ Joshua said, pausing on Jeonghan’s name. His gaze flickered over to Jeonghan who was staring at the floor, rather determinedly. Joshua felt all the air in his lung get knocked out, he still looked as gorgeous as he had the last time Joshua had seen him.</p><p>‘Why didn’t tell me?’ Jihoon asked,</p><p>‘It’s not important,’ Joshua replied.</p><p>‘Fine, but we’ll talk about it later,’ Jihoon said.</p><p>Mingyu quickly came into Joshua’s eyeline, a grin spread wide on his face ‘Hyung how have you been? When did you get back from America? Is it okay to still call you hyung?’</p><p>Joshua chuckled at Mingyu; he was still as energetic as ever. As much as Joshua may deny it, he had actually missed his old friends, ‘it’s fine Gyu, and I’ve been alright, I mean I finally started a band. I came back to Korea about 2 years ago, sorry I didn’t tell you I just, you know,’ Joshua said trailing off at the end, his eyes flashing back over to Jeonghan who had finally looked up from the floor.</p><p>‘Well, since I guess you don’t need me to stick around and introduce you all, I’ll just-’ Jihoon began, but got cut off yet again this time by Mingyu.</p><p>‘No, Jihoon-hyung please don’t go,’ Mingyu whined, ‘I feel like I haven’t seen you for ages.’</p><p>‘You literally saw me Yesterday Mingyu,’ Jihoon said rolling his eyes.</p><p>Seungcheol walked over to Joshua, ‘So, want to introduce me to everyone else,’ Seungcheol asked.</p><p>Joshua nodded; he really didn’t know how to talk to Seungcheol anymore. Mingyu at least didn’t seem to care that that Joshua had basically disappeared for 5 years. Seungcheol however, was much harder to read.</p><p>Joshua turned around to the rest of his band who had just been standing there awkwardly, ‘Well Vernon and Chan you already sort of know from, when well y’know,’ Joshua said, the awkwardness nearly suffocating at this point, ‘And that’s Junhui, we all met in the states,’ Joshua said.</p><p>Seungcheol nodded, ‘Well I guess I should introduce the two new additions to our band since you know Jeonghan and Mingyu already,’ Seungcheol beckoned over, the two guys Joshua had never seen before, ‘This is Minghao and Wonwoo, they joined not long after well,’ Seungcheol, also staying clear of actually saying what had happened, ‘after we stopped talking.’</p><p>Joshua was glad Seungcheol didn’t mention the break up, still it felt weird to be walking on eggshells around each other. Seungcheol use to be the person Joshua was most likely to turn to for advice, he never tried to sugar coat anything and was always direct, he had no issue with telling Joshua he was being an ass. So, to see him being so awkward, and just not directly saying what he means, it felt wrong.</p><p>‘Hyung, I’m going to talk to Jeonghan-ssi for a bit,’ Channie said softly to Joshua.</p><p>Joshua sighed, he hated that Chan felt like he had to basically ask him permission. He was tired of his emotions over a relationship that was at least four years dead affecting his friend’s relationships, ‘Channie, you can call him hyung around me, I know you only really knew him through me, but he did adore you. It’s okay if you miss him and want to talk to him, you don’t have to check on me, that goes for you to Vernon, I know you missed him too,’ Joshua said.</p><p>‘are you sure hyung,’ Vernon asked.</p><p>Joshua nodded, ‘Please don’t let how I feel ruin your own friendships.’</p><p>Chan and Vernon smiled and Joshua watched as they went over to Jeonghan, he saw how Jeonghan’s face lighted up when they spoke to him. He sighed looking down at the floor, he hated to know that he had separated them for so long. He looked over to see Jun, making a fool out of himself in front of Minghao. He was happy his friends were reconnecting and making new friends, even if he didn’t know how to anymore. Joshua walked over to the back wall of the bar and leaned against it.</p><p>Seungcheol walked over and stood next to him, he heard Seungcheol take a deep breath. ‘We need to cut this awkward tension,’ Seungcheol said after a moment.</p><p>‘How Cheol? We both know why I basically ran away from all of you.’</p><p>‘Just because Jeonghan hurt you, it doesn’t mean you had to cut all contact with me and Gyu too,’ Seungcheol said, ‘And whether you want to admit it or not, you hurt Jeonghan just as much.’</p><p>‘I know I did, and for what it’s worth, I do miss you and Mingyu,’ Joshua confessed, finally looking at Seungcheol.</p><p>‘You miss him too, don’t you,’ Seungcheol said.</p><p>‘Yeah, of course I do. I knew he was going to be here tonight, god I obsessed over the fucking set list, I wanted him to feel everything I did, but now I just feel stupid,’ Joshua said, banging his head against the wall looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>‘It’s been what four years since you split up, and you’re still just as obsessed with him as when you first met,’ Seungcheol said, snorting softly. He knocked his shoulder against Joshua’s.</p><p>Joshua let out a pitiful laugh, ‘Of course I fucking am, no one ever gets over Yoon Jeonghan,’ Joshua said, he snorted softly, remembering when Jeonghan actually said that to him.</p><p>Seungcheol and Joshua stayed quiet for a little while, finally use to each other again, they just stood there letting the past 5 years wash over them. After about 5 minutes Joshua broke the silence.</p><p>‘That last song we played, that was the first time we played it in like 2 years. I chose it because I know how easy it is to misinterpret and I knew he would get it all wrong,’ Joshua said.</p><p>Seungcheol looked at him, an eye brow raised. He didn’t say anything just waited for Joshua to speak up again.</p><p>‘I wrote it, almost immediately after. It wasn’t from my perspective; it was from what I thought he was thinking at the time. I know now that, that’s bullshit, but it was exactly what it felt like he said. I wanted him to feel that, to feel the spite and the anger and the betrayal I felt. I wanted to hurt him.’</p><p>Seungcheol stayed quiet for a moment, looking at Joshua. Eventually he sighed and shook his head, ‘You’re a fucking asshole.’</p><p>‘Yeah, I know. It helped though, I don’t feel as angry as I did before today,’ Joshua said, ‘I don’t know how he felt about that song, I probably never will, but it helped I think, and I know it makes me such a fucking asshole to say that, but fuck Cheol, it felt good letting it out,’ Joshua said, he looked at Seungcheol.</p><p>‘You know you’re going to have to talk to him again eventually,’ Seungcheol said looking directly at Joshua, ‘Especially since Jihoon is literally the manager for both of our bands, and that you’ve just made it about 10 times harder with that entire set.’</p><p>‘Oh god yeah, but that’s an issue for future Josh, right now at least I feel a bit lighter.’</p><p>Seungcheol shook his head again, this time he was smiling, ‘You really haven’t changed at all have you.’</p><p>Joshua shrugged, ‘I mean I have a lot more baggage now, but no not really,’ Joshua said, a sudden grin spreading across his face.</p><p>‘I’m going to regret saying this, but I missed you making my life hell,’ Seungcheol said.</p><p>‘I missed you calling me an asshole, Vernon tries, but it doesn’t have the same impact as when you use to do it,’ Joshua said.</p><p>‘Of course, it doesn’t, Vernon is a kid.’</p><p>‘I am not a kid, there’s only 3 years between us,’ Vernon said, as he walked past to go to the bar.</p><p>‘The 3 years count Nonie,’ Joshua said, sticking his tongue out at the younger.</p><p>Vernon rolled his eyes at Joshua and then changed his focus to the bar in front of him. Joshua turned back to Seungcheol; it was good to speak to Seungcheol like this. He really did miss having Seungcheol there to call him out on his shit.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Cheol, for just disappearing on you and Gyu. It wasn’t fair for me to just vanish from your lives, no matter what happened,’ Joshua said.</p><p>‘It’s okay Shua, I know why you felt like you had to. I think Jeonghan was stupid to break up with you the way he did, I don’t blame you for wanting to run away from that,’ Seungcheol said, He took a deep breath ‘I don’t blame him for breaking up with you though, I think you both needed to let go.’</p><p>‘Probably, doesn’t stop it from hurting,’ Joshua said.</p><p>‘Nothing will Josh, you both are going to have to live with that pain for a while,’ Seungcheol said.</p><p>Joshua looked over at Jeonghan again, this time he caught Jeonghan looking at him too. The two locked eyes for a moment, and Joshua watched as he saw Jeonghan’s face fall and quickly whip his head around back to Chan. Knowing that Jeonghan couldn’t even look at him anymore, it cut a lot deeper than any words he could have said.</p><p>‘Seungcheol, do you know why?’ Joshua asked, eyes still locked on Jeonghan. Watching as Jeonghan laughed at something Chan said, watching as he flicked some hair off his face. Now he was watching he couldn’t tear his eyes away.</p><p>Seungcheol sighed, ‘Yes and no. He was vague, and he never actually answered me when I asked. I can pick up pieces from lyrics he’s written since, but honestly it’s all just guesses,’ Seungcheol replied, ‘If you really want to know you will have to ask him yourself.’</p><p>Joshua dragged his attention away from Jeonghan, focusing on Seungcheol instead, ‘You really think he’d tell me, Seungcheol he couldn’t even tell me when he was dumping me. What makes you think he’d tell me four years after the fact, especially after I played a set designed to make him feel as shit as possible.’</p><p>Seungcheol shrugged, ‘I didn’t say it would be easy, but you both are going to have to talk about it all eventually no matter how much neither of you want to.’</p><p>Joshua groaned, falling back against the wall, ‘Yeah I know,’ Joshua said.</p><p>He stayed there for a while leaning against the wall in the bar. Seungcheol stayed next to him, neither of them saying anything. They both stood there against the wall watching everyone else in the bar, the only sound between them being the thumping music coming from the speakers.</p><p>‘I need to go home,’ Joshua said, after about 10 minutes of standing there, He turned to face Seungcheol again, ‘I need to think, and I need fresh air.’</p><p>‘You going to be okay getting back?’</p><p>Joshua nodded, ‘My place isn’t far from here and I could use a walk, just make sure Chan and Vernon are okay for me?’</p><p>Seungcheol and Joshua turn to see Vernon and Chan making out against a wall, Jeonghan nowhere to be seen. Joshua groaned, Seungcheol turned back to Joshua and snorted.</p><p>‘They look more than fine to me. I’m guessing they got together then,’ Seungcheol said.</p><p>‘Nope, that is a whole mess that gives me at least one headache a day,’ Joshua replied shaking his head.</p><p>‘So why that?’ Seungcheol asked, gesturing to where the two youngest were still making out.</p><p>‘They refuse to tell anyone, the only thing they say is that they are just friends.’</p><p>‘Friends who shove their tongues down each other throats?’ Seungcheol said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>‘Seems like it, just make sure they don’t do anything too stupid,’ Joshua said.</p><p>‘You can count on me Shua, and don’t ghost me again either,’ Seungcheol said.</p><p>‘Wouldn’t dream of it Cheol,’ Joshua said, smiling at him.</p><p>Joshua tore himself away from the wall, he yelled goodbye to Chan and Vernon. Said goodbye to Jun who was completely entranced by Minghao, and said bye to Mingyu and Jihoon, promising to actually stay in contact with Mingyu.</p><p>Before long Joshua was finally out of the bar, and on his way home. He walked slowly letting the noise from the bar slowly fade into the distance, just thinking about everything, what Seungcheol said, what it felt like to see Jeonghan again. He thought about what he might say to Jeonghan when they finally actually talked, if that day ever came, just everything. He was so lost in his own head he didn’t see the person stood right in front of him till he walked straight into him.</p><p>‘Sorry, I didn’t-’ Joshua started then he looked up and saw who it was he had walked into ‘See you there,’ Joshua finished his voice getting quiet at the end, and is he looked into Jeonghan’s eyes.</p><p>‘I think we need to talk Joshua,’ Jeonghan said.</p><p>Joshua swallowed thickly all he could do was nod.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked this, I have so many plans for this universe I really hope you stick around. Also check out my twitter for the links to the playlists for the 3 bands in this au, Our Dawn (Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Minghao) Rocket (Joshua, Vernon, Chan and Jun) and BooSeokSoon (Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung). Also use my Curious Cat to ask me anything you want about the AU.</p><p>My Twitter: @scorpiosang<br/>My Tumblr: tragic-alex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>